Like Brothers
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Mainly centered around Spencer Reid and Anthony Dinozzo who are actually really close. Basically Reid learns Tony is in the Hospital and goes to visit him and gets a bit angry as well when he learns some less then pleasing information. Especially about how Tony's 'Team' treats him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Like Brothers**_

* * *

A Criminal Minds X NCIS Crossover~!

* * *

Summary: Mainly centered around Spencer Reid and Anthony Dinozzo who are actually really close. Basically Reid learns Tony is in the Hospital and goes to visit him and gets a bit angry as well when he learns some less then pleasing information.

* * *

Character(s): Reid, BAU Team, Gibbs, Kate Todd, Chucky, Abby, Tony, Brad Pitt, and others are mentioned as well.

* * *

Warning(s): THIS IS AU! Spoilers, bonding moments, anguish, Bamf!Reid, Hurt!Tony, Family!Team, other tags may be added later.

* * *

This is dedicated to **tannerose5** who loves these show's, reviews to so many of my stories and GOT ME HOOKED ON NCIS~!

* * *

He had every right to be angry. Reid didn't care if it was supposedly uncharacteristic of him to get mad, the truth was he actually gets angry easily enough. He just learned a long time ago how to keep it hidden.

Of course finding out that someone who is like an older brother to him was put in the Hospital due to contracting _a fucking plague_ while in the middle of a debriefing for his newest case was not on Reid's to do list today. Ooh and it wasn't just any plague, it was a pneumonia plague; Y-Pestis!

Thankfully the case was easy enough to finish within a day and once they'd flown back to Washington it gave Reid more than enough time to head over to NCIS headquarters. Though it took him a few hours to convince his team that he was alright and for them all to calm down.

He over heard Garcia telling Hotch about him having her find him a bus, the fastest one coming up and to help get him a ticket...Which was why Reid decided to call Hotch as he headed to the Subway to get back to his apartment to pack and get ready before he missed his ride in...two hours.

 **"Reid?"**

"Uh, Hey Hotch!" Suddenly feeling a hell of a lot less confident then he was before making the call to Hotch.

 **"...You left? Why did you leave so early when we just got back from a case! Is everything alright?"**

Reid blurted out, "I heard Garcia tell you that I asked her to get me the earliest bus out of here."

 **"..."**

"I'm calling to ask you for some time off."

 **"Are you actually asking me or telling me?"**

"...Telling."

 **"...I figured...two weeks. That's all I can give before Strauss gets suspicious."**

"Thanks Hotch, and...Sorry about all of this."

 **"Are you in trouble? Reid the team is here to help you whenever, however."**

"I'm not in any trouble," Reid sneered, "But that idiot sure as hell is when I get a hold of him!"

 **"Reid!"**

Realizing how that sounded Reid quickly said, "It's nothing Sir, someone close to me decided not to tell me they were in the Hospital possible dying for the past 24 hours!"

 **"Is he...?"**

"No."

 **"I see. Keep me updated."**

"Yes, Sir." Reid waited for the dial tone coming from the other end of the call before hanging up himself.

Sighing loudly Reid hurried home to pack a bag or three to take with him on his abrupt trip and mentally created a list on the many different ways to yell at Tony.

Oh well, there'd be plenty of time to think while getting on the bus.

* * *

 **tannerrose5; I know you didn't ask me to write this for you or anything but I wanted too. I legit never slept last night and I wont tonight either! I WILL WATCH ALL OF NCIS BEFORE 6AM MONDAY. Hope you liked it, even though it was so short, this is probably just going to be 3-4 chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Like Brothers**_

* * *

A Criminal Minds X NCIS Crossover~! I do not own neither show.

* * *

Summary: Mainly centered around Spencer Reid and Anthony Dinozzo who are actually really close. Basically Reid learns Tony is in the Hospital and goes to visit him and gets a bit angry as well when he learns some less then pleasing information.

* * *

Character(s): Reid, BAU Team, Gibbs, Kate Todd, Chucky, Abby, Tony, Brad Pitt, and others are mentioned as well.

* * *

Warning(s): THIS IS AU! Spoilers, bonding moments, anguish, Bamf!Reid, Hurt!Tony, Family!Team, other tags may be added later.

* * *

This is dedicated to **tannerose5** who loves these show's, reviews to so many of my stories and GOT ME HOOKED ON NCIS~!

* * *

The bus ride seemed shorter than normal but longer then he would've ever thought it could be. He had planned on entering the NCIS building but when Reid finally got there and he ran into one of Tony's co-workers, a Agent Pacci, who told him that Tony was in St. Bethesda Hospital not to far from where they were Reid ended up not bothering.

It was as Reid was about to run back to the bus stop that Agent Pacci suddenly offered him a ride.

"Uh yeah, please that'd be great." Reid smiled a bit lopsidedly at the Agent as he followed him towards a red 66' Mustang, "Isn't this...?"

"Tony's? Yeah it is." Agent Pacci grinned, "Figured you'd recognize it if you really knew him."

Reid frowned at Agent Pacci as it hit him, "You were testing me."

"Word hasn't gotten out yet on what happened so I'm a bit wary on how you know he's hurt." Agent Pacci said calmly as he unlocked the small grey sedan next to Tony's car, "This is my vehicle though, Tony'd shoot me if he saw me even attempt to drive his car."

"I'm number one on Tony's emergency contact list, someone named Abby sent me a message he was in the hospital hurt." Reid said sliding into the passenger seat and buckling himself in.

Agent Pacci nodded but said nothing else as he quickly pulled out of the parking spot and went just a bit over the speed limit to get to the hospital. After a couple minutes of complete silence Reid's phone rang, clearly startling Agent Pacci causing Reid to quickly apologize before answering his cell,

"Hello?"

 ** _"I sent the others home a bit early today. Morgan and Emily took on some of your paperwork. I told them a friend of yours was in the Hospital so you had to leave. Garcia demands that you call her later though."_**

"Oh, umm, they didn't have to do that Hotch. Tell them I'll pay them back when I return, and I'll call her when I can."

 ** _"Reid you don't have too, I know they slip you their paperwork more often then not."_**

Reid hummed showing he was listening but he kept his attention on Agent Pacci who was obviously trying to listen in on his phone call.

 ** _"Reid?"_**

"Agent didn't anyone tell you it's rude to eavesdrop on conversations?" Reid asked calmly.

 _ **"Agent? Reid Why are you with an Agent?"**_

Agent Pacci sighed loudly ans said, "Look I'm sorry alright, but even if you say Abby called you I have no idea if what you're saying is true. I don't even know who you are!"

 _ **"Reid where are you."**_

"My name is Spencer Reid and I'm here to visit my brother who is in the fucking Hospital! So excuse me if I don't care that you don't trust me. If you don't trust me then where the hell are you driving me?" Reid snapped angrily, completely forgetting his Boss was listening on the other side of the phone.

 ** _"Reid! You got into a car with a complete stranger?!"_**

Agent Pacci stared at him for a long moment before whispering, "Brother?"

"Family doesn't end in blood Agent." Reid retorted not unkindly.

 _ **"If you don't answer me right now I'm having Garcia trace your phone!"**_

Eyes wide Reid finally returned his attention back to his cell, "Sorry Hotch! I forgot you were on the phone honestly."

 ** _"Why are you in a car with an Agent who you don'_** ** _t know and doesn't trust you."_**

"He's giving me a ride to the Hospital," Reid turned and looked at Agent Pacci, "Right?"

"Yeah...I guess I am."

 _ **"Didn't you just yell at him and ask where he was taking you?"**_

Reid flushed with embarrassment as he realized Hotch had heard him...cursing at an Agent... "Uhh...it's fine now. He's taking me to see Tony."

 ** _"That doesn't explain why you're with an Agent, Reid."_**

"He works with Tony." Was all Reid said as he watched Agent Pacci pull up to a stop outside of St. Bethesda Hospital. "Look Hotch I really need to go. We're here now."

 ** _"Where does Tony work."_** Reid ignored Hotch's question and hung up knowing fully that he'd get yelled at for it later.

"Thanks for the ride." Reid muttered quickly jumping out of the sedan and rushing into the Hospital, not realizing Agent Pacci took out his own cell and was making a phone call himself.

Dr. Brad Pitt.

Even Reid could see the humor of the situation and he bet Tony just loved it when he found out his doctor's name. If it were any other cause for their meeting then Reid could picture Dr. Pitt, Tony and himself becoming fast friends, but now Dr. Pitt was the man refusing to allow Reid into the damn room to see Tony.

"Sir I'm sorry but I can't allow you in there."

Ignoring the nurse by Dr. Pitt's side, Emma her name tag read, Reid whirled on the Doctor and snapped, "I don't need your permission. Tony is my fucking family I don't care if he's contagious! I'm going in to see him whether you like it or not." Pushing past both Doctor and Nurse Reid flew into the sealed off section of the Hospital where the both of them had just come from. He was stopped however from a tight grip on his arm.

"Wait," Dr. Pitt said, "At least get cleaned up and wear a mask before going in there. Please."

Begrudgingly Reid agreed. So fifteen minutes later he was scrubbed clean and sporting a darker blue than the Hospital's scrubs Reid was lead into a large room where in the middle was a see-through container large enough to fit quite a few people but was only filled with two.

"You understand that by going in there you have a chance of getting sick yourself?" Nurse Emma said worryingly.

Reid smiled at her only feeling mildly bad for snapping earlier, "Yes. And I don't care."

"Very well." stepped in front of Reid and handed him a mask then pointed behind him, "Put that on. Enter through there and wait for the doors to seal shut before pressing the button on the opposite door and once the light above turns green the doors will slid open and you may enter the room."

Nodding Reid smiled at both of them gratefully, "Thank you." Turning around Reid didn't see the stricken looks his words had caused them.

Suddenly nervous Reid stood there as the doors shut and a hissing noise echoed around him as he waited for the light above him to turn green.

* * *

 **fanfanfiction: Thank you!**

 **tannerose5: No problem! I'm loving NCIS! And I'm not sure yet if i want the BAU to meet NCIS, i will however have Reid inform Hotch of him being with the NCIS team while waiting for Tony to get better, which leads to Hotch telling the rest of the team. In this story Tony's team hasn't met Reid or heard about him. This is the first time that each team is learning of Reid and Tony's friendship. And, seriously it's no problem, i love getting your reviews and this is my way of thanking you.**


End file.
